SadFace
"what no way" said James "For real I saw him!" James sighted "ok Alice I believe you" James said sarcastically. "Screw you I did I saw Him!" Alice stormed out the room slamming t. he door. The loud bang as Alice storming down the stairs startles her mother. "What's wrong dear?" "That prick up there that I call me brother!" As the phone buzz inside Alice pocket. "Hello." "Hey Alice its Jay. Me,Jax, and Amy are going to the abandon school of the so called "SadFace" and we wonder if you want to come?" "Um sure I guest..." As 10 minutes go by Jay had finally got to the house. As the Sun Left the Pretty Blue sky. The Darkness Followed behind. "Yay as if a abandon school with a "psychopath" that haunts it want better now night " Alice wine. "You don't believe that shit I bet a 10 year old wrote that just to get attention." Jay said. Then the creep finally talk "No it true I saw him. I knew a guy that went to this school!" Jax said with a worried face. as 14 minutes went by with silent. "Well were here" Jay said. "get the flash lights from the back Jax." Amy said. "So there's 4 of us and 2 floors and a basement so I think we should split up" jay suggested. "ok I got Amy though" Alice said "So I guest I got Jay" Jax frowned. "Me and Alice will go to the second floor and you got the first jax and jay." As the two girls walk up the stairs to the second floor a noise as if someone was walking around. Alice face quickly turned in to a subspecies. "What the hell was that?" "Maybe its the old building?" When they got to the hall it felt like they where being watch "I don't like this it just feels..." Alice said "I know but remember its just a myth" Amy said. They started walking down the hall searching the class room un till they turned the corner but they saw something at the end of the hall. It look like a man but they couldn't make out what it look like. "The hell is that" Alice started to freak a little bit. the black ghostly figure walk in another hall "umm I fucking don't know what that was but I am fucking out of here!" as amy ran down the hall to the stairs Alice ran with her. They started to hear foot steps coming down the hall. They ran down the stairs. "Jax,Jay! There's someone here!" Amy yelled. "what no one is here your saying that to scare us" Jay said. "I'm not kidding Please believe me !" "just stick with us we are heading to the basement to check it out" They walk down the stairs to the basement. They where stop because of a door. As they walk in they where surprise with a bed and a tv like if someone was living here but the walls where cover with black and white sad faces. "The hell is up with this room its like some one is living here..." jay said "I told you SadFace haunts this school don't you see the faces on the wall!" They ran up the stairs and up to the second floor. "so I guest we need to check the second floor sense you guys didn't." They started to wonder around the halls but soon got interrupted with a dragging noise. It sounded like some one is dragging metal across the floor. They all turned around to be introduce to a man with a bright yellow sad face with thick stringy black hair covering up some part of the mask. He had a black hoodie with yellow bandages covering one part of his arm. He had black pants which also has yellow bandages covering part of his leg. He has a chained sickle and a rust knife in his back pocket. "Hello and may I ask what are you doing in my house...!?" SadFace ask "stay the fuck away from us we know who you are Kyle!" Jay yelled "That god damm name That God damm person I'm not him anymore Sadly you now have to die for bringing him up!" SadFace ran to the teens with his knife out and his chained sick over his left shoulder and under his right arm. The teen ran to the stairs. But SadFace is faster then them. He stabbed jax in his back making him fell to the ground. SadFace get up on jax with his blade and rapidly stabbing jax in the neck. Bloody splatters everywhere all over the lockers now the dirty brown walls where covered in red! "Noo jax you bastard!" Amy cries. SadFace finally got up from the brutal killing. SadFace cracks his necks and walks toward the stairs. The teen ran to the door but it was lock. "The hell how is it lock!" Alice cries in fear. SadFace got to the first floor seeing the teens trying to escape from his game. "Where you going I'm not done yet." As the teen try to run away amy felled. "no please no I cant die now" as SadFace drops his knife and grabs amys jugular and rips it out. Blood drips all over sadface and blood oozes out of amys throat. Jay notice the blade lying on the floor he quickly ran for it and grab it. Jay takes a swing at SadFace And hits him in his shoulder. SadFace grabs the chained sickle. He threw the sickle that hits jay in the leg. He pulls the chain toward him. When jay got near him SadFace Stomps on jays stomach rapidly. Jay coughs up blood but soon stops and dies. "no no no Just kill me now make it quick" Alice Crys. As Alice got on her knees sadface just hit her over the head which knocks her out. As Alice wake us she notice she's in the car with the keys in. "W...What happen why didn't he kill me" She turns on the car driving away. "2 days later" -news-We have just heard that 3 teens found dead at the abandon school police said that they check the basement and found a room filled with black and white sad faces, They said this can be another victims of the killer "SadFace" Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Wall of Text